


我爱的人他心里只有马克思

by Old_Scenery



Series: 我爱的人他心里只有马克思 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Scenery/pseuds/Old_Scenery





	1. 六

沈行川洗完澡，身下裹着一条齐宣不知从哪翻出来的新浴巾，面对着一张双人床，神色有点起伏不定，“你和你室友……平常都睡一起？”

齐宣的视线正在他胸肌和腹肌之间流连忘返，闻言才想起来自己还有个合租室友的设定。

“当然不是。我俩一个工地的，轮流上夜班，所以租一间卧室就够了，今天我睡，明天他睡，省钱。”齐宣简直想为自己的机智鼓掌，既完美地证明自己没有跟别人睡觉，又呼应了自己穷光蛋的人设。

看着沈行川高冷的脸上浮起惊讶的神色，齐宣心里却想着另一件事乐不可支，“沈老师，咱抄马克思抄到了两点，你今晚只能住这了，不然，你和我挤挤？”

他看到沈行川的肩头不明显地颤了一下。

一小时后，齐宣躺在床上，失眠了。他暗搓搓地转过身，轻声道：“沈老师，你睡了吗？”

没有回答，沈行川面对着他，沉稳的呼吸有节奏地响着。他穿着一件对襟睡衣，被子盖到胸口。英朗的脸不像醒着时那么冰冷，而是很宁静，在卧室昏暗的光线下，格外令人沉醉。

齐宣的目光顺着他硬朗的下颌线往下移，看到他的胸膛随着呼吸一下下起伏，看着看着就心跳加速、肾上腺素飙升，然后，伸手扯开了他胸口的被子。

初见时靠进他胸口的触感还残留在齐宣神经末梢。现在这诱人犯罪的胸就在眼前，当初若有若无的感知一下子在体内暴涨。

我就看一眼，绝对不动手动脚。齐宣一边自我催眠，一边伸手解开了沈行川两颗扣子。坚实有力的胸肌露出衣襟，齐宣登时就觉得心跳震得耳膜嗡嗡直响。等他回过神来，已经一掌按在了沈行川胸肌上。

这是什么神仙手感！！！

齐宣不可自拔地在他两胸间游走，恨不得现在就骑到他身上把事儿给办了。可就在这时，《资本论》的内容势不可挡地从他脑子里往外蹦。

“资本主义生产方法支配着的社会财富，表现为庞大的 ‘商品堆集’，而以单个的商品为元素形态。”

“剩余劳动不是资本发明的。在生产手段为社会一部分人独占的地方，劳动者都须在维持自身所必要的劳动时间上，加入超过的劳动时间，去替生产手段所有者生产生活资料。”

哦！no！不！住脑！快给我住脑！！

大概是晚上帮沈行川录入了太久马克思文选，那里面的内容，就像洋娃娃和小熊跳舞一样，围着他脑壳又唱又跳。

黑道大佬想和他看上的男人做爱做的事，但是马克思不同意。不是情敌、不是父母，而是马克思，想不到吧？我特么也没想到！齐宣内心一个摔桌，然后转身、拉灯、睡觉……

黑暗中，沈行川缓缓睁眼，看了看自己被解开的衣领，盯向齐宣的背影，压低了眼帘。

.

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”手机里传来陆骁丧心病狂的大笑，“所以你就和他抄了一晚上马克思？你他妈专门把他带到我家就是为了抄马克思？诶呦我去，骚不过，真的骚不过。”

乓！齐宣一把把手机砸在了驾驶座靠背上。

“宣哥，可别摔坏了，”开车的手下小声逼逼，“你这手机我看了两个小时电视购物才买着，钛合金外壳，充电一小时通话五分钟呢。”

“不许逼逼！”齐宣发出大佬的警告。加长版商务车开离陆骁的公寓小区，汇入连绵纵横的灯火长河。

“宣哥，”手下隔两秒就瞟一眼后视镜，瞄着齐宣的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，脑仁不听使唤地突突，终于还是忍不住继续逼逼，“咱要去见长盛集团老总，你要不象征性地换身衣服？西装我放车上了。”

齐宣眼皮一掀，“换什么换，五颜六色的多好看，你还凑不齐这么多颜色呢。”

手下无法反驳，“那……宣哥我一会就不跟你进去了，不然破坏了你身上的色彩。”

齐宣装穷装出了感觉，特意到地摊又批发了一斤调色盘同款格子衬衫和天蓝色牛仔裤，配着荧光紫网状运动鞋，又挎了个二道贩子专用迷彩腰包，用每个指头带一个金底宝石戒指的手，撩了撩绿色漂染的小留海，气势汹汹地走进了西郊宾馆的大门。

西郊宾馆里都是独栋别墅，零星分布在大片林子里。晚上路灯沿着幽深的车道向林中蜿蜒，月光安宁地洒落树隙，静谧，却又不冷僻。齐宣迈着步子，悠闲地晃到了餐厅门前。

门童被他浑身绚丽色彩亮瞎了眼，照理说这种打扮的可疑人物铁定该拦下来，但齐宣身上的那种气质，竟强行把调色盘穿出了几分杜嘉班纳的feel。

齐宣走到约定的包厢，一推门，呦呵！里面竟站了一排大花臂，各个人高马大，手臂比他大腿还粗。这新合作方是知道自己是黑社会，特意配合他演出不成？

齐宣颇觉有趣地走进去，只见餐桌主位上坐了个西装革履的青年人。齐宣眉梢一挑，大马金刀地靠进餐椅，二郎腿一翘。椅子划过地面，发出尖锐刺响。

“长盛集团的新老总姓程，没想到是你小子。这回又是傍上了谁家的小少爷？”齐宣凤眼微眯，危险的目光将眼角那颗泪痣也衬得格外尖锐。

一排花臂立刻围了过来。

程悉挥了挥手，让他们退下，笑道：“齐宣，哦不，齐总，您莫不是知道要与旧情人见面，特意盛装打扮了一番？”他打量着齐宣一身行头，勾起玩味的笑。他不得不承认，哪怕是一身死亡配色，在齐宣身上竟也冲撞出一种醒目的美感。

这时服务员进来上菜，布好酒菜后，程悉彬彬有礼地指了指自己旁边的位置，“齐总请上座。”

齐宣斜眼一睨，无所谓地抬抬眉，插着兜走过去，他倒想看看，这桌鸿门宴究竟要怎么摆。

“齐总，我先敬你一杯。”没吃两口饭，程悉就开始敬酒，目光不规矩地在齐宣身上游走。

齐宣往酒杯里瞥了一眼，懒得跟他废话，拿起来就干了。程悉讨了个没趣，也不在意，扬了扬唇，跟着干了自己那杯。 

酒过三巡，齐宣觉得大脑开始发胀，明明空调开得很足，身上却热得不行。他感觉自己像是喝多了，从前酒量并没有这么差。他捏着额角起身，往门口走去，可不知怎地，脚下竟阵阵虚软，浑身力气像是都被抽走了。

程悉盯着他的背影，嘴角一勾，“去哪儿啊？”

“关你屁事——”

话音未落，齐宣顿觉肩膀被一把拧住，咚的一声按在了墙上，撞得他肩骨碎裂似的疼。程悉膝盖顶进他双腿间，狠狠捏起他下巴，强迫他看向自己，凑近道：“把老子伺候舒服了再走。”

“滚你妈……”齐宣长眉紧蹙，两颊泛着不正常的潮红，说话都带着细微的喘息，一双凤眼中溢出愤怒却含着情欲的水光，牵动着眼角下那颗泪痣微微颤动。

程悉看得下身一紧，呼吸也跟着粗重，“你这个狐狸精，老子干死你……”他把脸贴到齐宣耳后，盯着那一小块嫩肉，凑过去就要吮吻。齐宣一阵恶心，一拳砸在他左脸。

啪！

程悉一巴掌甩在齐宣脸上，细白的脸颊登时浮起一片殷红。不等他反应，程悉一把将他掼到地上，磁啦一声，扯开他前襟几颗纽扣，露出纤长脖颈和分明的锁骨，胸膛半遮半掩地暴露在灯光之下。

“装什么清高？交往半年都不给操，老子今天就操得你以后天天求老子干你！”程悉像头发了狂的野兽，一手掐着齐宣脖子，一手狠扯他腰带。

齐宣被掐得喘不上气，眼眶笼起一层薄雾，浅红的唇微张着，一下一下急促地呼吸。

程悉双目猩红，摩挲着齐宣的侧颈狞笑道：“老子把你扒光了，再把你这副样子拍个视频发给姓沈的，你说他还要不要你？”说罢摸出手机，对着齐宣的脸拍了几张。

“谁让你……给我下的药？”齐宣艰难道。

程悉隔着衣服揉捏他的小腹，贴到他嘴角边，道：“穆昕认识么？也不知道你怎么得罪了这位穆家继承人，他让我肏你的时候录下来发给沈行川。作为交换，让我当长盛老总。”

“是么。”嘎嘣一声，齐宣拧折了掐在自己脖子上的手腕，扯过程悉衣领，屈膝猛顶在他跨部。还不等程悉的嚎叫声落下，他一个翻身，揪住程悉头发，哐嘡砸在了地板上。

程悉眼冒金星，看着齐宣拍拍手起身，理了理被扯开的衣襟，微微歪头，道：“既然你招了，我就不陪你演戏了。”

“你这贱人！”程悉捂着脑门大骂，“来人！都死哪去了！给我干死这婊子！” 

当的一声，门被踹开，外间的十几个大花臂拎着铁棍冲了进来。呼呼几声，铁棍交相撕裂空气，从四面八方齐齐舞来。 

齐宣轻叹一声，转了转手指上一排假宝石，一拳，砸到来人侧脸，牙齿混着血水在半空划出一道弧线。不等另一个人冲上前，他旋身横扫，劲瘦长腿在空气中扫出一阵风，而后一脚砸在来人胸口，咚，倒地的闷响在室内回荡。

五分钟后，程悉盯着地上横七竖八的大花臂，目瞪口呆。“不，不可能……我明明把药下到你酒里了……”

“换给你喝了，不然你怎么像只公狗一样发春呢？”齐宣脚尖一勾，挑起地上一根铁棍，拇指一抹嘴角的血，大步流星地走过去。

“你你你……你干什么！”程悉吓得直往后退。

齐宣笑着，眼底渗着魅惑又不怀好意的光。咚，他一脚把程悉踹了个狗啃屎。程悉先前被踢到的要害再次和地面进行了激情碰撞，疼得他撅着屁股捂裆。

“跟我玩阴的是么？”齐宣慢条斯理地笑着，一脚踩上程悉撅起的屁股蛋子，提起铁棍，唰地一捅。

叮——程悉感觉打开了新世界的大门，菊花瑟瑟发抖，“你……你他妈敢捅……捅……捅老子……”

“嗯，捅了，你不是喜欢到处发情么？”齐宣的语气带着漫不经心的揶揄，把鬓边碎发别到耳后，手中铁棍却又是一用力，随后竟听到了程悉发出一声诡异的呻吟。

齐宣嘴角一抽，有点恶心，刚想扔了铁棍闪远点，身后响起了脚步声，他警惕地回头，迎面对上了沈行川堪称惊恐的目光。 

嘿！哈！是谁——送你来到我身边？齐宣看到脑中有一排天竺公主翩然起舞。

你一定是追寻着马克思的圣光，才在每个最尴尬的时刻踩着点出现的吧。第一次见面，我在下腰。第二次见面，我在犯帕金森。第三次见面……我他妈在戳别人屁眼？？？


	2. 七

沈行川还有一周就要结束学术访问，回伦敦去了，是以学校在西郊宾馆给他办了个欢送宴。散席后他在林间小道听到旁边的别墅传来打斗声，其中夹杂的人声还有些耳熟。他推开包厢大门，一眼就看到那惊世骇俗的一幕。

“你怎么在这？”沈行川进行了艰难的思想斗争，才从刚才的画面中挣脱出来。

一句话吓得齐宣连尴尬都忘了。自己现在可是月薪1500的人，怎么可能进的了西郊宾馆的门！而且还揍翻了一群大花臂，拎着铁棍捅人菊花？他迅速调动起比无产阶级还辛劳的脑细胞，哐嘡，把铁棍丢在了地上。

“哎哟，这棍子好重啊！”齐宣弱柳扶风似的歪倒进沈行川怀里，“这群人把我绑架到这，还非要我拿这么重的棍子，不拿就打我！”

横在地上的一群花臂满脸都写着无辜，但他们不敢说。

沈行川将信将疑地看向程悉。程悉一脸懵逼，刚要开口，看到齐宣抬了抬手里的铁棍，发出了戳屁/眼的警告，惊恐的同时竟还有点小期待，两腿间小幅度地蹭了蹭，红着脸怒道：“我还能绑得了你？！明明是你……你……捅……捅了我……那里……你还没对我负责呢……”他的声音越来越小。

齐宣看到沈行川的脸色明显地一黑，自己一定是被当成变态了。他额角突突直跳，举起铁棍指着程悉，咬着后槽牙道：“你还被捅上瘾了是么？有种你把屁股撅过来，不把你捅老实，你就不知道《菊花台》怎么唱！”

程悉怔了一下，然后低下头小声道：“给你捅也不是不可以，你，你跟我复合，我……就让你在上面……”

“操/你大爷！”齐宣气得脏话都没憋住，说完才反应过来，立刻回头看了眼沈行川，见他脸上闪过一瞬的惊愕。完了，岁月静好的人设立不住了，齐宣心里一片凌乱。

“你——”沈行川刚要说什么，外面传来了警车声。齐宣长舒了一口气，心道警察叔叔来得也太是时候了，但看了眼横了一地的大花臂，知道警察来了肯定说不清楚，进了局子做笔录，自己装穷就穿帮了。

他看向沈行川，灵机一动，道：“跳窗走，我揍了这货，进局子肯定得挨罚。”沈行川点了点头，走向窗户，却发现齐宣没动。

“我脚扭了……”齐宣觉得自己必须是天才，假装扭脚，就可以让沈行川抱自己了！沈行川没说话，径自打开窗户，手臂往窗台上一撑，身影一闪就跃了出去。

齐宣当场懵逼。自己跑了？扔下他毫不犹豫地自己跑了？他崩溃地看向窗外，随即怔住。

沈行川站在窗下，张着双臂，道：“下来。”他仰着头，静静注视着齐宣，房内的灯光穿过窗户，投射在他不苟言笑的脸上，成为这浓稠夜色中，唯一一束明辉。

齐宣笑了笑，越过窗台，毫无顾忌地朝光明中心跳去。月色与树影从身旁划过，交织成宁静夏夜最美好的画面。

吧唧，齐宣栽进了草地里，脸朝地。夏夜还是那么美好。

齐宣捂着鼻尖，疼得眼泪快要流出来，坐在草丛里看向沈行川，“你为什么不接住我？”

“我以为你能站稳，这楼只有半层高……”沈行川站在他一步之外，语气有些迟疑，像是还没能理解齐宣为什么突然朝自己扑过来。

齐宣爬起来，眼眶里还汪着疼出来的眼泪，“你不接我为什么朝我伸手？”

沈行川：“我是让你快点下来……”

齐宣觉得自己丢人丢到家了，心里还有点小委屈，沈行川的脑子里是真的只有马克思吗？这也太不解风情了……而且这回，他的脚是真的扭了。

“我打车送你回去。”沈行川沉声道。

齐宣赌气转身，一瘸一拐地往前走，“我自己坐地铁。”

沈行川蹙了蹙眉，“你的脚扭伤了。”

齐宣没说话，继续往前走，片刻后被从身后一把拉住，他便索性不动了。

沈行川叹了一声，走到他身前蹲下，“我背你。”

盛夏的晚风卷过树叶，挑起温凉、柔软的起伏，而后吹向远处，留下叶片在枝头微颤。齐宣心里也随着枝叶起伏不停，深吸一口气，趴了上去。

“抱歉。”沈行川低沉的声音随着他稳健的脚步响起，“我没想到你会摔倒。”

齐宣的心猛然一跳，然后环住了他的脖子，把下巴轻轻抵在他肩头。

沈行川的背很宽阔，很硬挺，身上混着草木清香的气味若有若无地飘进鼻息。齐宣眷恋又小心地吸了一口，忽然希望这段路永远都不要走到头。

到地铁站时已经八点，周末的晚上地铁站人格外多。走到站台后，沈行川才把齐宣放下，引来周围无数目光。列车进站，防护门打开。身后的人潮水一般涌入。

卧……卧槽！！要被挤散了。沈老师？齐宣连忙张望，手在人群中探寻，忽然，被一把握住。

“站稳，别乱晃。”沈行川的声音在身后响起。

齐宣耳根一热，猛地转身。车门贴着沈行川的后背合上。“我以为你没挤上来，吓死我了。”

沈行川微愕，“吓什么？你又不是小孩，自己坐不回家。”

齐宣拧了拧眉头，心里也有点拧巴。怎么这么不解风情，明明是你说要送我回家的。但他嘴上也说不出来，只能在脸上和心里别扭着。

就在这时，齐宣忽觉身后有个什么东西贴了上来，硬邦邦的，还有点烫。他还没反应过来，顿觉小腹被一只手按了上来，上下抚摸，伴随着身后那硬邦邦的东西来回顶弄。

我操你大爷！齐宣心里登时一阵暴躁。性骚扰骚到你爷爷头上来了？！他额角狂跳，抬肘就要来一记断子绝孙掌。 

而小腹上的咸猪手却突然停了。他一低头就见沈行川捏着那人的手腕，生生将那人的手捏得血管凸起。

齐宣心尖一颤，抬头看去，却见沈行川突然倾身靠过来，擦过自己耳侧，顿在肩头，对身后的流氓道：

“滚。”

怦！

齐宣感觉心跳已经不属于自己了。为什么一个骂人的字，也能被他说得这么性感撩人？低沉的嗓音回荡在自己耳廓，温热气息拍打在颈窝和耳根。齐宣觉得自己的脖子和耳朵现在肯定红透了。从沈行川现在的角度，会不会都看见了呢？

这时，地铁到站，车门打开，挤在周围的几个人下了车。沈行川顺势揽着齐宣一个旋身，把他换到了车厢靠门的角落里，然后抬手抵住车厢一侧，用身体给齐宣隔出了一小块地方。

壁，壁咚！？齐宣心脏扑通扑通狂跳。好近啊，近到能感觉到他的体温，只要往前一步，就能抱住他。齐宣不由自主地迈出了一步。

车门关闭，列车启动。齐宣本就扭了脚，再受惯性一拉，直接栽进了沈行川怀里。

“站稳。”沈行川扶住了他的肩。

齐宣连呼吸都忘了，然后不受控制地，抬起双臂，搂住了沈行川的腰。他感觉到，沈行川扶在自己肩头的手微微一颤，然后……再没有动作。

他没有推开我？他没有推开我！

齐宣侧脸贴在他心口，沉稳有力的心跳一下下撞击着耳膜。他身上淡淡的清香混杂着浓厚的男性荷尔蒙气味，齐宣偷偷深吸了一口，几乎就要溺死在其中。

列车晃荡着行进，齐宣心里却无比踏实。沈行川高大的身体把自己遮挡在车厢一脚，眼前只有宽阔的肩膀、坚实的胸膛，带来前所未有的安全感。

“我喜欢你。”齐宣贴在他的胸口小声说，而后被嘈杂的人声湮没。

下了地铁，沈行川把齐宣背到了陆骁公寓楼里，放在电梯门口。两人就这么站在原地，半天谁都没有动。

“你要上去坐坐吗？”齐宣终于忍不住说出了心里话。

沈行川睁了睁眼，而后微微扭过头，道：“不了，太晚了。不打扰你休息。”

齐宣一阵失落，这才9点。上回要我抄马克思的时候怎么不嫌晚呢？怎么就不怕打扰我休息呢？

“我先走了。”沈行川打断他的遐思，转身离开。齐宣突然感觉身体不受控制，一把从背后抱住了他。 沈行川明显一僵，但却没有挣开，静静站着，仿佛在等齐宣说什么。

齐宣：“我，我……想申请研究生！”

屁啊！这么好的气氛我他妈在说什么？！齐宣想当场把自己扇死。片刻后，他似乎听见沈行川轻叹了一声，然后道：“是好事，你找我辅导不就是为了申请大学。”

不是啊！我找你是因为喜欢你啊！齐宣快后悔死了，但开了话头，只能顺着说下去，“沈老师，你……只喜欢高学历的人吗？”

沈行川似乎有些惊讶，顿了顿，道：“不在学历高低，而在对事是否坚定。”

齐宣对这个答案有些意外，但这也是最符合沈行川性情的答案。他垂眼笑了笑，道：“嗯。”

“那我先回去了。”沈行川低声道，声音听起来竟格外温柔。齐宣呆呆地放开了手，看着他慢慢走开，感觉心跟着思绪一并融化在了他无边的温柔和沉稳中。

“咳，你俩在我家楼下腻歪什么呢？”陆骁不知什么时候出现在了电梯门口，一脸不怀好意的奸笑。

齐宣面不改色地按开电梯，“他以为这是我家。我等车来接我。”

“你俩装穷的小情趣还没结束呢？搞不懂你们这些有钱人。”陆骁说完心里就突了一下，他忘了齐宣不知道沈行川也在装穷，刚刚没过脑子就说漏嘴了。

好在齐宣并没听出来。叮的一声，电梯开门，他插着口袋走出去，道：“我们沈老师讨厌有钱人，要不我用得着费这功夫？”

“他？他讨厌的哪门子有钱人？”陆骁讶然，心道沈行川自己明明就是个有钱人。

齐宣也有些困惑，“我也觉得有什么原因，之后找机会问问。”他刷了指纹进到陆骁家，忽然脚下一顿，道：“他该不会被有钱人害过吧？那他要是知道我也是个有钱人，不得把我拉进黑名单……”

“行了行了，少瞎想。”陆骁火急火燎地把齐宣掐在胳膊底下，带进客厅，然后唰地从书包里掏出电脑，“我之前让你画的重点呢？我媳妇给我留的作业明天就要交了，我《共产宣言》那部分还一个字没写呢！赶紧赶紧，重点给我，我现在就怼上去。”

齐宣一个劲给他使眼色，陆骁却根本没反应，“眨什么眼，别跟我说你光顾着谈恋爱没画重点！《共产宣言》我可是一个字没看，全指望你了！”

“一个字没看？”

“嗯！”陆骁回得中气十足，回完才觉得不对劲，声音好像不是齐宣的。他看向齐宣，“你刚刚没说话？”

齐宣已经不忍心再往下看了。陆骁僵硬地回头，顾熹年正站在后面，冷淡的脸上又结了一层冰。齐宣看到陆骁满身腱子肉抖了一下。

“媳妇……你，你在家啊……”陆骁一副土匪气登时泄了个干净。

“去书房。”顾熹年只平淡地说了三个字，陆骁就像受惊的兔子一样，蹭地站起来，麻溜地把电脑装回书包，乖巧地跟在他身后。

“你……你别打我……”陆骁瑟瑟发抖。

顾熹年没理他。

“也别让我睡客厅……”陆骁继续发出脆弱的挣扎。

顾熹年倏地回头剜了他一眼，陆骁立刻闭嘴，乖巧如鸡，走进书房，还顺手带上了门。

齐宣同情地摇摇头，已经脑补出了陆骁睡一个月沙发的景象，这时手机叮的一响，来了新邮件——

“恭喜你已被伦敦政经研究生项目录取。”

几分钟前才说想读研，一眨眼offer就来了，他是摩擦了阿拉丁神灯么？然而事实是他两个月前给伦敦政经捐了两栋楼，并递交了研究生申请，没想到这么快就拿到offer了，资本的力量比阿拉丁强大。

可齐宣现在却拿不定主意要不要去了，因为他心爱的沈老师在黄浦江职业技术学院，他要是去了伦敦，岂不是就要异地恋了？异地恋是没有好下场的……

黑道大佬陷入了纠结。


	3. 二十二

唇瓣相贴的一瞬间，沈行川感觉所有理智都被抽了去。他一把将齐宣按在床上，压上去顶开他的唇齿，在他唇舌间凶狠掠夺。

而正当齐宣迷恋地回应他的侵略时，沈行川忽然收回舌头，和他双唇拉开恰到好处的距离，撩拨得齐宣心痒难耐，探出舌尖迎上来索吻。

沈行川目光一沉，扣住他的后脑，再度狠狠吻回去。

“嗯……嗯……唔……”齐宣感到上颚和唇舌的每一处敏感点都被凶猛扫荡，浑身像过电一样，根本忍不住破碎的呻吟。怎么会这样，仅仅是接吻而已，快感就来得这么凶猛难挡？

“哈啊……哈啊……沈……沈老师……”齐宣在沈行川停下的间隙急促地喘息，“我不行了……你……慢一点——啊嗯！”

还不等他说完，沈行川突然咬上了他喉结，然后吮舔至颈侧，又慢慢啄吻至耳根，一路撩拨起阵阵战栗。

“啊……嗯！”齐宣连声音都变了调，死死捏着沈行川的双肩，骨节都泛了白，“别……沈老师，求……求你了……让我缓缓……”

可沈行川却像没听到似的，在他锁骨上突然一咬，刺激得齐宣整个身子都弹了起来，伴随着一声不成调的惊喘。但沈行川依旧毫不留情地将他仰起的身体一把按了回去，紧接着探进他早已凌乱不堪的浴袍，宽大的手掌在他细嫩的胸膛间来回爱抚。

“嗯……嗯……”齐宣的意识坠入情欲的深渊，他感到沈行川手掌的温度透过胸口，潺潺汇到尾椎，再像火山爆发一样，迅速涌进大脑。

快感不断堆叠，刮擦着齐宣一触即断的神经，他已经完全无法思考，也不想思考了，只想把身体和心都交给沈行川，任由他拽入无边欲海。

沈行川的手掌从胸膛抚摸到小腹，在那里不断按压、划圈。温柔却又霸道的抚弄，在齐宣下腹点起一簇簇火星，灼热，却又始终无法爆发。密集细碎的痒折磨得齐宣几乎要疯了，他抬起双腿，勾缠上沈行川的腰，浴袍下摆从白皙的长腿上划下，露出紧绷、诱人的线条。

“沈老师……我想要……给我，嗯……给我……”齐宣紧紧勾着沈行川的腰，双手颤抖着解开他的衬衫，在看到霸悍的胸肌、腹肌时，心口和小腹同时骤缩，而后神魂颠倒地抚上他结实的胸膛，双手在他胸腹之间迷恋地游走。

沈行川重重呼出一声，按在齐宣小腹上的手也跟着狠狠一压，爽得齐宣当即惊呼出声。

“沈老师……我……想射……”齐宣不可控制地扭动起腰，脚背紧紧绷起，然后在沈行川不住的挑弄下抬起腰，贴到沈行川小腹上来回磨蹭。

“吻我……”齐宣双臂环住沈行川的脖子，强行把他拉向自己，然后仰起脸，与他的唇舌再度纠缠到一起。

齐宣此时双腿缠在沈行川腰上，腰肢抬起在沈行川小腹不停磨蹭，手臂也勾着他的脖子，与他闻得难舍难分，可还是觉得不够，他想要更多，想要和沈行川贴得更近，哪怕只有这一刻，也想要他整个人都属于自己。

“沈老师……抱我……我想要你……”

沈行川闻言浑身一震，更加凶猛地吻住齐宣，而后一掌狠狠按住齐宣后腰，另一手握住了他身下早已硬得滚烫的欲望。

“啊嗯！”齐宣当即剧烈颤抖，紧接着就感到下身被手指挑拨、套弄，酥痒层层累积，可隔着内裤，怎么样都达不到勃发的顶点。

“不要……不要这样，”齐宣紧紧夹着沈行川的腰，“脱掉……脱掉弄……”

可沈行川并不理会齐宣的请求，而是更加用力地挑弄茎身，折磨得齐宣在沈行川背后抓出道道红印。

齐宣终于受不了了，伸手去扯内裤，却被沈行川一把抓住手腕。还不等他反应，整个人被翻了个个，跪趴在了床上。

“干什么——”话音未落，齐宣双手被狠按在头顶，下腹一凉，内裤被从后扯下，可偏偏只露出了挺立的欲望，后半部分还好好地穿在臀上。

“腰抬起来。”沈行川贴在他耳后，声音低沉得令人心颤。

齐宣像吃了迷魂药一样照做，然后被一把掐住腰，下身骤然被握入炙热的掌间，而后，毫无防备地被套弄起来。

“啊……啊！”密集的快感在下身迅速堆叠，齐宣被弄得泄出阵阵不成声的呻吟。他感到沈行川的下身时有时无地顶撞着自己大腿根，即便是隔着西裤，也能感觉出他那欲望又多么炙热，而且尺寸惊人。

忽然，沈行川在齐宣下身的尖端猛一点按，然后一阵快速揉捏。齐宣登时浑身痉挛，一道电流直打小腹，在沈行川轻柔、持续的套弄中，达到了激烈的高潮。

沈行川从身后环抱住他，在颈后印下一个个细碎的吻。

生理泪水从眼眶中淌出，齐宣陷入了短暂的失神，无意识间，唤了一声：“行川哥哥……”


	4. 二十三

“行川哥哥……”

沈行川听到了这声迷蒙的低唤，猛然从颠倒错乱的情潮中清醒过来，想起了另一个也这样叫过自己的少年。

这时，他看清了怀中浑身赤裸的齐宣，当即一震，霍地松开，猛向后退去。

“沈老师……”齐宣也渐渐清醒过来，支着身体坐起来，不解地看向沈行川，“你怎么了？”然后朝他爬去。

沈行川大惊，一把抓起床边的浴袍，罩在齐宣身上紧紧过了起来，慌忙移开视线，“没事，我先出去。”

齐宣伸手抓住他，沈行川就像被火燎了一样猛地抽手。齐宣手悬在半空，不知道发生了什么，只觉得沈行川的反应有些奇怪，但他看到沈行川双腿|间的西裤布料明显突起了一大块，于是又朝他爬了爬，伸手抚上去，“我帮你——”

啪，沈行川一把攥住齐宣的手腕，力道大得在他腕上立刻留下几道指印。“不用……不用管我。你没事了就行。”他说罢就起身下床。

“沈老师！”齐宣猛地从后抱住他的腰，激得沈行川又是浑身一震。

“为什么……为什么不愿意碰我？你刚刚明明还很主动的……”齐宣被沈行川突然的反差刺伤。

沈行川僵立在床边，双拳紧紧攥着，好半天，才从沉重的呼吸中找回声音，“我……不能趁你被下药轻薄你……刚刚，也是我越界了，我原本只想帮你舒解出来……对不起。”

他说完去掰齐宣的手，想要走开，齐宣却反而抱得更紧，像是控制不住情感似的，声音忽然扬高：“我说过我愿意的啊！我喜欢你，我喜欢你！我想要给你，想要你对我做这些事情！”

他说罢，不管不顾地摸向沈行川胀起的欲望，然后去拉他裤链。沈行川浑身剧震，猛地转过身紧握住齐宣双腕，声音沉得可怕，“别做这种事，你不该这样轻贱自己！”

齐宣被他突然的动作惊得愣住，就这样被他攥着，半跪在床上怔怔望着他，“你觉得我这样很轻贱？你讨厌我是么……”

“不是……”

“那为什么？！”

沈行川沉默了许久，终于道：“我有喜欢的人，十多年前就喜欢了，我不能辜负他。”顿了顿，又道：“对不起……”

齐宣只觉当头一道棒喝，整个人愣住，感觉自己被全世界抛弃了。沈行川喜欢别人了，十多年前？也就是当初还没有分开的时候……就喜欢别人了？那自己这么多年的喜欢又算什么呢？我也喜欢了你十多年啊……

两行眼泪夺眶而出，齐宣自己都没有察觉。

“齐宣？！”沈行川见状大惊，伸手就去替他抹眼泪，可手到他脸侧，又倏地顿住，手指缩了又展，最终还是放了回去，转而去扶他的手肘，“我扶你起来，现在身体好点了吗？”

可齐宣却忽然一躲，避开了他的手，裹着浴袍下床，光着脚，颤颤巍巍地往客房外间走去，一句话都没有再说。

沈行川看着齐宣的背影，孤零零的，透着难以名状的落寞和哀伤，他第一次觉得齐宣原来这么瘦削。他想追上去，可追上去又能说什么呢？沈行川紧攥的拳头霍地一松，然后，转身进了浴室。

冷水兜头冲下，刺骨的触感浇灭了身下勃发的欲望。沈行川站在淋浴下，忽然一拳狠狠砸在了墙壁上，就像是在惩罚自己。

自己究竟在做什么？为什么要对齐宣做那种越轨的行为？说是要帮他舒解药效，可沈行川自己清楚，那都是借口而已。自己的的确确，对他产生了欲望。

怎么可以……自己怎么可以对宣宣以外的人生出这种想法……如今既背叛了宣宣，也辜负了齐宣……齐宣说他喜欢自己，怎么会……他怎么会喜欢上自己这么无耻的人……自己还惹他哭了，真是，太差劲了……


	5. 二十八

忽然，沈行川打横抱起齐宣，大步走进卧室，把他压到了床上。

“等，等等……床单还没铺——”话音未落，齐宣就被沈行川吻住了嘴。

沈行川一把扯过旁边的被子，把齐宣抱了上去，然后俯身又去吻他。

齐宣被吻得上不来气，觉得沈行川就像是突然被打开了什么开关一样，整个人的气势都变了。

“别……别，我还没同意呢！”齐宣从喘息的间隙中说。

沈行川微微起身，两手撑在齐宣耳侧，注视着他，眼中浮起难以察觉的笑意，“不同意？那你刚刚睡在我床上干什么呢？”

齐宣浑身一激灵，沈行川原来是这样的性格吗？怎么能一本正经地说出这么恶劣的话！“我什么也没干！就做了个梦而已！”齐宣故作强势道。

“什么梦？”沈行川迫近他的脸。

齐宣脸臊得通红，抬掌就去捶他，却被一把捉住，狠按到头顶，双唇再度被封住。

“唔……”齐宣被吻得缺氧，沈行川却忽然松开。

“宣宣，”低沉有磁性的声音兜头打来，“我想要你，你同意吗？”

齐宣心和身体同时一颤，沈行川这也太犯规了，明明知道答案，还非要问自己。齐宣眉头一压，按住他肩膀一个翻身，把他反压在自己身下，“是我要你。”

他勾起一道挑衅的笑意，随即低头咬住了沈行川的唇，舌尖一扫而入，在他上颚和唇齿间舔弄、挑逗。双手不规矩地摸上沈行川胸肌，隔着衬衫大胆地游走，然后一粒粒解开纽扣，探进那坚实的肉体上。

“舒服吗？”齐宣松开唇，和沈行川拉开将触未触的距离，弯起眼盯着他，手掌从他胸膛一路摸索到下腹，打圈徘徊后，又蜻蜓点水似的划到他两腿间。指尖轻划下，沈行川西裤布料肉眼可见地隆起，齐宣听到他的呼吸渐渐粗重，恶意地加重了手下的力道。

“你硬了。”齐宣贴到沈行川唇边，盯着他紧蹙的眉头，满意地勾起唇角，手指仍不停地挑弄着他的下身。

忽然，齐宣只觉后脑被一按，双唇随即被封住。舌头被勾缠、顶弄，上颚和口腔的每一处敏感点被凶猛舔弄。沈行川就像惩罚似的狠狠掠夺，齐宣登时乱了呼吸。

“唔……唔！”津液混着呻吟，控制不住地从唇角溢出，齐宣再也无暇挑逗沈行川的下身，双手紧紧攥住他肩头，拼命想要挣开，却反换来更狠的桎梏。

“嗯……啊嗯……”齐宣求饶般地呻吟着，终于换来沈行川开恩微微松开了唇。

“哈啊……哈啊……不……不行了，先……停一下……啊嗯！”不等他说完，沈行川一把捏住了齐宣后腰，刺激得他尾音都变了调，整个人软进沈行川怀里。

“别……别……嗯！”齐宣瘫在他怀里，浑身打颤，“别捏那……求你了……”

沈行川听若未闻，双手扣着他的腰，拇指在他腰窝上狠狠揉捏，激起一声又一声惊喘。

就在齐宣浑身酸软的时候，沈行川忽一翻身，把他压在了身下。

沈行川注视着他水光潋滟的凤眼，和因缺氧而微微张开的红唇，目光猛地一沉，丝毫不给他喘息的机会，伸手就去解他身上的睡衣。

衣襟敞开，露出白皙匀称的身体，将露未露处，粉嫩的乳尖微微挺立。沈行川呼吸一滞，捏了上去。

“啊！”齐宣猛地绷直了脊背，疼痛中渐渐生出磨人的酥麻，从胸前两点迅速蔓延全身。

揉捏、按压、挑拨，粉嫩的两点转眼被蹂躏得红肿。沈行川一边抚弄着他的乳尖，一边吻上了他颈侧，吮咬、舔弄，在他白皙的颈项留下点点殷红。

酥痒不断累积，在齐宣身体里东奔西突找不到发泄点。他感觉快要被折磨疯了。

“别只捏那里，干我，快点……”

沈行川下颌紧绷，膝盖猛地顶进齐宣双腿，可齐宣却反射性地一夹。

“宣宣，把腿打开。”他凑到齐宣耳边沉声道，半是命令，半是抚慰。

齐宣闻言机械地把腿分开了些，却还是不足以让沈行川施为。沈行川忽然意识到什么似的睁了睁眼，惊疑道：“宣宣，你……难道是第一次？”

齐宣身体一绷，别开脸，“有……有问题吗！我就是个活了27岁都没做过的老处男，你想嘲笑我就笑吧！”

沈行川愣住，片刻后，俯身贴在他耳后，道：“不，我很高兴。”

齐宣登时一颤。他听得出，那表面沉稳的声音里，溢出了难以压抑的激动和狂喜。就在这时，他感到后穴猛然一紧，浑身都跟着战栗起来。

“疼……疼……”齐宣紧咬着下唇，额头渗出豆大的冷汗。

“宣宣，放松，放松……”沈行川探进了一根手指，被紧紧绞住无法动弹。他一下下抚摸着齐宣的脸颊，温声安慰着他，“别怕，我不会弄疼你的。”

齐宣努力地放松身体，沈行川捉隙小幅度地抽动起来。最初的疼痛中渐渐生出一丝异样的酥麻，齐宣不禁哼了一声。沈行川捕捉到信息，又加了一根手指。

“可……可以了，你……快进来……”齐宣难耐地要求。

“再等等，现在进去你会疼的。”沈行川忍着身下胀痛，又加入一根手指，缓慢抽动。直到甬道变得柔软，沈行川才突然抽出手指，把齐宣翻了个身，腰一沉，顶了进去。

“啊！”

后入的姿势让凶器挺进到难以想象的深度，齐宣猛地抓紧了身下的被子，脚背紧紧绷起。

沈行川缓慢抽动了两下，见齐宣没有觉得疼，于是大力抽插起来。床铺发出吱呀的响声，沉重的呼吸和急促的呻吟交错在一起。

忽然，齐宣内壁剧烈痉挛，沈行川身下微顿，又试探性地朝刚刚那一点顶了一下。

“嗯啊！”齐宣身子都软了下去，“什……什么？”

沈行川目光一沉，捏住齐宣的腰，朝那一点疾风骤雨般的冲撞起来。

“啊……啊！”齐宣被干的惊喘乱成一片，挣扎着要爬开，却又被沈行川一把拉了回来，“别……别顶那里……啊……啊嗯！沈老师——”

沈行川听到这声称呼，猛地顿住，紧压起眉头，贴到他后颈，声音极具压迫，“你叫我什么？”

“什……什么？”齐宣还没从刚才的快感中回过神来，就换来了一阵突然的空虚，屁股下意识地往沈行川阴茎上撞，却又被一把狠狠地按住。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”沈行川捏着他的腰，有一下没一下地，往他阳心周围顶弄，却就是不肯碰到他最想要的那一点。

齐宣被折磨得快疯了，不停往他下身上蹭，“顶我那里，顶我那里……”

“你叫我什么？”沈行川只是重复着同一个问题，磨蹭着他阳心周围，同时又在他腰窝上惩罚性地狠狠揉捏。

“啊……别捏！”齐宣的嗓子都几乎喊哑了，眼中涌出生理泪水，“干我那里，干我那里，求你了……啊嗯，行川哥哥……”

沈行川眼中忽然一动，腰猛地一耸，狠狠撞上了他最敏感的那点。

“啊……啊嗯！好舒服，再重一点，重一点！”齐宣几乎控制不住自己，不停地摆动腰肢，往沈行川那根上冲撞。

“再叫一遍。”沈行川一边干他，一边吮吻他的后颈，低声命令道。

“行川哥哥……好大……”

沈行川低喘一声，吮吻着他后颈，一手狠按他腰窝，一手揉捏他乳尖，同时狠狠朝他阳心抽插。

齐宣爽得几乎失了声，快感如洪水决堤，劈头盖脸砸向每一根神经。他回过头，眼眶里汪着水雾，凑向沈行川的唇，颤声道：“吻我……”

沈行川狠狠吮咬住他探出的舌，两人勾缠、追逐，最终在激烈的深吻中，一同达到了顶点。


	6. 27

齐宣根本招架不住沈行川的温柔攻势，一提出回去住，他就立刻缴械投降，乖乖地被沈行川领回去了。然而搬回来第二天，沈行川就到瑞典学术访问去了。

两天后的晚上，齐宣躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，不知道第几次翻开了手机，还是一个消息都没有。

到底访问得怎么样啊，不是说去两天就回吗？这都两天过了，连个消息都没有。齐宣盯着沈行川的微信对话框，把之前的对话又翻了一遍。

要不要问问他？但显得我好像很着急似的，齐宣正纠结着，屏幕突然显是“正在输入”，他当即心口一跳。

“睡了吗？”沈行川发来一条。

齐宣不自觉地扬起了嘴角，立刻回复：“没呢，你呢？回酒店了吗？”

“嗯，刚回。前两天研讨会结束都比较晚，怕打扰你休息就没给你发消息。”

齐宣心里噗通一跳，沈行川这是在跟自己解释吗？那是不是说明他还挺在意自己的？“没事，你也注意休息。”他连忙回。

沈行川：“嗯。那你早点睡吧。”

齐宣有点失落，他还想再多说两句的，犹豫了片刻，终于还是问道：“你什么时候回来？”

过了几秒，沈行川回复：“明天下午的飞机。”

齐宣心中一喜，那不是马上就能见到了？！于是笑嘻嘻地打字：“好啊，那我等你啊！”

刚发出去，齐宣立刻意识到不对，“我等你啊”是什么鬼？还加了个感叹号？！这也太暴露自己的想法了吧！现在撤回还来得及吗？不行，他肯定已经看到了，再撤回反而显得作贼心虚。

他立马又发了一条“我先睡了，晚安”迅速结束话题。

沈行川再没有回复，齐宣有点忐忑，自己是不是表现得太明显把他吓着了？齐宣完全没了睡意，点开沈行川的头像转移注意力。

他的头像是一本打开的书，看起来很有学院派老古板的气息，个性签名是空白，真是很符合他整个人的气息，严肃冷淡，难以接近。

齐宣又点进他的朋友圈，平均一个多月才发一条，全是马克思相关文章……还真是心里只有马克思啊，齐宣腹诽。

就在这时，突然弹出来一条沈行川的消息。齐宣心中一颤，立刻点开，竟然是一条语音。

齐宣忐忑又期待地点开，然后迅速把手机贴到耳边。

“晚安。”

怦！！！

低沉的声音响在耳边，就好像沈行川贴在自己耳后说一样，温柔而又有磁性，撩起心底久积的悸动和渴望。一股热流从尾椎直打大脑，齐宣感觉耳根和脸颊都烧了起来。

齐宣彻底睡不着了，他紧紧抱着被子，把自己蜷成一团。沈行川这是想干什么啊？！他知道自己这是在撩人吗？撩完又不负责！还喜欢别人！

怎么办，突然……特别想他……

酒店里，沈行川盯着齐宣那句“那我等你啊”，出了好久的神。然后终于像是决定了什么似的，点开贴吧那个“我媳妇最好看”的私信，问：“你当初是怎么追求到你男友的？”

对方立刻回复：“我直接把他上了！”

沈行川：“……”

对方又补充道：“不敢上就表白，直接表白！别整没用的！”

沈行川：“他说有喜欢的人，可是对方不喜欢他……直接表白会不会不太道德？”

“道个屁的德啊大哥！他俩一没结婚、二没交往，你现在不追他，是想扯好了结婚证送给他和你情敌吗？”

沈行川一番思忖，回道：“好，我这次回去就说。”

“这就对了！祝你早日拥有媳妇！”

另一边，齐宣翻身下床，不知怎么就走到了沈行川卧室。卧室里安安静静，空气中却渗透着沈行川的味道，草木清香混着隐隐残留的男性荷尔蒙气味。齐宣按着心口，小心吸了一口，有种微醺后的晕眩。

他打开灯，房内陈设简洁有致，就和沈行川人一样。他想象着沈行川平日里在这工作的样子，坐到了他的书桌前。自己擅自进来，他会不会生气呢？齐宣这样想着，歪过头趴到了书桌上，视线恰好落在了桌上的一排书旁。

书立的空隙中露出一张折叠好的信笺，上面写着“宣宣亲启”。

齐宣一怔，这是沈行川写给自己的？他抽出信笺，小心翼翼打开，里面是一首诗：

对你的记忆从我所在的这夜晚浮现。  
河流以其顽固的悲叹与海系在一起。

像黎明的码头般被遗弃。  
这是离去的时刻，被遗弃的人啊！

冰冷的花冠雨点般落在我的心上。  
瓦砾的沟壑啊，溺水者残酷的洞穴。

你的身上堆积着战争与飞行。  
从你的身上鸣禽的翅膀竖起。

你吞下一切，仿佛远方。  
仿佛海，仿佛时间。一切在你身上沉没！

——一月十九日

齐宣看得似懂非懂，这诗好像是在说对记忆中的人的思念。沈行川写这样一首诗给自己……难道是想说他一直很挂念自己？而且看日期还是自己生日那天写的，可是为什么不给自己呢？要不是自己头脑发热进了他卧室，还恰好歪头趴到他书桌上，那岂不是永远都看不到了？

齐宣总觉得这诗像是没写完，于是打开手机百度了一下。原来这首诗叫《绝望的歌》，是聂鲁达写的。

聂鲁达是谁？齐宣觉得自己是个文盲，只得继续百度，然后心脏怦地炸开了。

“聂鲁达，最著名的作品是爱情诗集《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》。”

那首《绝望的歌》是情诗？！

齐宣立刻又回去看那首诗的百度，看到了沈行川没写的剩余部分：

血肉啊，我的血肉，我爱过又失去的女人，  
在这潮湿的时刻，我召唤你并为你歌唱。

……

被咬啮的嘴巴，被吻过的肢体，  
饥饿的牙齿，交缠的身躯。

齐宣盯着屏幕，脸烧得通红，只听得见心脏怦怦跳得快要冲出胸腔。什么啊？什么爱过又失去的女人，他……他把我当女人的吗？！还咬过的嘴巴，吻过的肢体……他……他……简直耍流氓！

齐宣不可控制地回想起温泉度假时发生的事情，臊得恨不得立刻挖个坑钻进去。他知道这首诗重点是表达失去爱人的绝望，沈行川也大概是怕自己多想，才没把后面的部分写进去。可自己既然查了，就没办法控制自己的脑子啊！

沈行川为什么要写这首诗给自己呢？齐宣冒出一个自己都震惊的猜想：难道……他喜欢自己吗？

可是他为什么又没有给自己呢？在生日那天写的，应该是打算当生日礼物给自己的吧……

齐宣捏着信笺，视线越过书桌，投向沈行川的床铺。

好想他啊，想问他到底是怎么看自己的。

齐宣不知道为什么，鬼使神差地躺进了沈行川床铺里，裹紧他的被子，放在鼻尖深深嗅了一下，渐渐睡了过去。

“宣宣，”齐宣感到沈行川从身后拥住自己，贴在耳后沉沉地唤道，“把嘴张开。”

齐宣迷迷糊糊地转过头照做，唇瓣被咬啮，一袭温热随之卷入，勾缠、侵略。

窗外，柳枝被熏风抚弄，上下款摆，缠绕、挽留着欲走还留的晚风。天空阴云不断积聚，酝酿着一次汹涌的暴雨，一道雷鸣冲撞穹顶，骤雨倾泻，猛砸在将开未开的花瓣间，一汩一汩，冲击着脆弱的花心。

雨水打在窗户上，回应着室内一声急促的惊喘。

齐宣猛地睁眼，立刻翻身坐起，掀开被子往身下看去，登时臊红了脸。自己竟然睡在沈行川的床上，梦见被他狠干，还……还泄了出来……一定是昨晚那首诗的原因，自己才没有那么饥/渴！

而紧接着，齐宣就发现了更加羞耻的事。自己梦遗出来的东西，竟然蹭到了沈行川床单上……

齐宣当机立断，飞速拆了床单抱去洗。沈行川下午的飞机，现在洗完烘干还来得及。

他抱着床单冲出卧室，大门忽然一响，沈行川走了进来。两人在客厅撞了个正着。

齐宣的大脑从来没有转这么快过。自己下|身只穿着内裤从沈行川卧室里出来，还抱着他的床单，床单上有一块诡异的印记。能糊弄过去吗？不能。

沈行川盯着他，目光沉沉，半晌都没有说话。

齐宣觉得还是自己给自己个痛快算了，“我昨晚睡你卧室了，弄脏了你床单。我喜欢——”

沈行川忽然把他拉进怀里，一个吻封住了他未出口的话。这个吻不像先前那么霸道强势，而是温柔的、虔诚的，轻轻印上，又缓缓离开。

“我喜欢你。”沈行川注视着齐宣，眼中闪着灼热的光。


End file.
